Mai Potter?
by bookwormlovesanime
Summary: Mai claimed one of the comfy armchairs in front of the fire, and snuggled in. Harry came and sat beside her, and when their eyes met, green clashing with brown, her jaw dropped. "B-b-brother?" sorry if boring at first, will get better! please R&R!


**Hey yo!I'm bookwormlovesanime!I'm 13, and I love ghost hunt, and Harry Potter! This is my first crossover fanfic, so please be kind. I apologize in advance if I don't update reularily, I am very busy with school, hockey, and girlguides. **

**Anyways, this story is an alternate universe where Mai is Harry's twin sister, and Gene is alive, with Naru in Hogwarts. This takes place on The Philosephers Stone(sorry if I spelt that wrong!), and I hope you like it!**

**disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or Harry Potter, though it would be awesome if I did!**

It all started on that one day, so long ago...

_"James!" an anguished voice cried. Little Harry lay crying in his crib, not sure what was happening, but he sensed his mothers sadness, so he cried._

Then he_ came in the room. Harry cried louder and Lily took a protective stance over him, daring Voldemort to step closer._

He killed her without a second thought, and advanced to the crib. Finally, the source of his unease was about to be gone.

Little did he realize there was another child, this one a girl with caramel hair and chocolate eyes the room over who was to cause him much grief in the years to come.  
  
10 years later...

As Harry walked on the Hogwarts Express, he did not notice the girl with brown hair and eyes who stepped up behind him. Nor she him. He went and sat in the compartment where he was soon to meet Ron, while she went to find an empty one. The whole ride she sat staring out the window, trying to make herself believe this was real and not a dream.

When Hemione and Neville came by looking for his toad, she had fallen asleep with her face against the glass. The two had moved on silently( or at least as silently as they could with Neville there).

She was awoken by Malfoy and his goons, as they came waltzing by. She immediately disliked them, and the feeling grew when he asked about her heritage.

His exact words were "You a mudblood?". It had been said with a sneer, and when she didn't reply, that sneer grew into a smirk. He had promptly kicked her out of the compartment, and by luck a group of Gryffindor third years had been walking by and happened to see the whole thing. They brought her to their compartment, and gave her a chocolate frog( she got professor Dumbledore.)

"What happened Mai? Are you hurt?"

" I was in my compartment alone, when that kid came by and asked me about my family. I'm an orphan, so I didn't know what to say, and then he sneered and kicked me out. It's alright though, he probobly had a reason, it wasn't his fault."

She ended with a smile and all the girls in the room felt their heart reach out to the poor 11-year old.

"Aww, Mai, you're so cute!" they all screamed, as Mai sat there awkwardly.

By the time the train reached Hogwarts, Mai had made about a dozen promises to visit the third years, no matter what house she was in.

Time skip

After a beautiful ride across the lake, Mai stood in the entrance hall, waiting in line for the sorting hat. She was nervous, she didn't want to be in Slytherin, not with mean Malfoy!

"Mai!"

"she doesn't have a last name?" "I heard she got kicked out of her compartment by Draco Malfoy!" "Awww, look at her! She's so cute!"

Mai was so nervous she nearly tripped as she scurried to the stool. She sat down and winced, the world turning black as the hat was placed upon her head.

"Interesting, very interesting indeed. Well young one, I think you'll like this!"

"Gryffindor!"

With that one word, the whole Gryffindor table burst into cheers, the loudest coming from two redhead boys who had been in the compartment with her. She recalled them as Fred and George.

She ran, blushing, to sit across from the twins, nearly fainting in relief that she wasn't in Slytherin.

Mai sat, not really listening as other first years were called to the hat, vaguely noticing that two twins with raven hair and cerulean eyes were in her house, until "Harry Potter!" was called.

She froze, why, she did not know, and turned to see a boy with a mess of black hair and green eyes walked to the hat. She waited while he was being sorted, almost dreading this sorting more than her own. When the hat yelled out"Gryffindor!", she had cheered and yelled with the rest of her house.

She sat patiently while the rest of the kids were sorted, ate dinner and desert, and followed Percy to the common room.

Mai claimed one of the comfy armchairs in front of the fire, and snuggled in. Harry came and sat beside her, and when their eyes met, green clashing with brown, her jaw dropped.

"B-b-brother?"

**I hope that wasn't **_**too**_** boring. I'll try to get more action in the next chapter! And for those wondering, this is a Naru/Mai fanfiction, that will come in later chapters. Please please please review, bookworm out!**


End file.
